Other Numbers
__FORCETOC__ A person of interest is an individual who will be involved in a violent crime. The Machine, without indicating whether the individual is the victim or the perpetrator, supplies his or her Social Security number to Reese and Finch, who study their background and attempt to prevent the violent crime. The following persons of interest either appeared in a flashback or in a side arc providing background information relevant to the main event. This list also includes persons of interest whom the Machine labeled a "necessity" or whose number came up as a result of a directive conflict with the existing "relevant/irrelevant" scheme. Other Numbers |vicperp = Victim |status = Deceased |description = Employee at Virtanen Pharmaceuticals who was killed because she was planning to blow the whistle when she found out that the company was faking FDA reports. Finch received her number roughly six months before he began his collaboration with Reese and was unable to save her at that time. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Deceased |description = Peter Arndt's wife, and at one time, Reese's lover. She was physically abused by her husband, who eventually killed her. Her number came up multiple times and finally a last time when she was killed by her husband in December 2010. Finch was unable to save her. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A victim of domestic abuse and the first irrelevant number produced by the Machine in 2009 that Nathan worked. Jessica was seen as an irrelevant number on the screen before Nathan began working the numbers. A newspaper article on Nathan Ingram's bulletin board states that she survived with her would-be killer tied up in the living room. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Deceased |description = The CEO and co-founder of IFT as well as Harold Finch's best friend. Ingram's number came up on September 13, 2010 just as Finch terminated the Machine's contingency function. Ingram died two weeks later as the result of a ferry bombing orchestrated by Hersh. }} |vicperp = Perpetrator |status = Alive |description = Harold Martin AKA Harold Finch's number comes up in 2010 as a perpetrator planning to kill Alicia Corwin in revenge for Nathan Ingram's murder.- }} |} Necessary Numbers |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A computer hacker who disagreed with the methods used by a group of people he associated with. After he deserted the group, the CIA faked his death and took him in protective custody. Neither Finch nor Research received his number. Instead, the Machine tasked Root to break him out him by labeling him a "necessity". }} |vicperp = N/A |status = Alive |description = The Machine sent Root to Casey's safe house and she sent him to to meet with Jason Greenfield. }} |vicperp = Unknown |status = Alive |description = The Machine sent Root to Japan to save Daizo from the Tokyo police. }} |vicperp = N/A |status = Alive |description = Used by Root to steal a document sent to a computer scientist who looked like Parsons. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = A target of Decima Technologies who used Cyrus to steal a state-the-art computer chip. Cyrus also became an irrelevant number at moment Root approached him. }} |vicperp = Perpetrator |status = Alive |description = U.S. congressman who holds the key to derailing Decima’s plans activate Samaritan. The Machine sent his number to Finch who initially thought that McCourt was in danger from Decima or Vigilance. Reese, however, soon realized that the Machine might want them to eliminate McCourt because without him, Samaritan cannot come online and a mass casualty event could be prevented. }} |vicperp = Victim |status = Alive |description = The Machine warns Root that Finch was in danger from both Vigilance and Decima Technologies, Root sent Reese and Shaw to save him. }} |} es:Personas de interés (otros números) it:Persons of Interest (altri_numeri) Category:Persons of Interest Category:Lists